StarQuestMC Wiki
MAJOR UPDATE: Starquest 5.0 beta is now out! It may have died but it is now back up and running in beta! So Starquest is back it seems? Well that's correct however this wiki is out of date at the moment. To find out the latest information and for the new server ip and website visit: '''http://www.spacebeaverstudios.com/home '''This site has the latest and greatest for everyone to enjoy starquest again. Note: Starquest 5.0 is launching soon, all the information in this wiki is outdated. The current link to the wip wiki managed by whirlwind games staff is here. And please do not refer to this wiki as the info here maybe either 1. incorrect, 2. outdated or 3. just simply made up by a random person. Thank you for your time, and only use this wiki for historic purposes! If the SQ handbook link is outdated, then please try to find it at the navbar! Welcome to StarQuest: 3.0(Outdated) You have just made it to Trinitos Alpha. You, along with all of your fellow settlers from the Regalis, Digitalia, and Defalos systems, will find yourself in the Trinitos Spaceport, the station that will start you off on your long, unique, and personalized journey. You have to choose between the planets of Trinitos Alpha immediately after joining the server. Will you take a public shuttle to the mushroom planet, Cetallion? How about the fertile and mountainous planet of Loyavas? Rakuria, the tropical paradise where the polymer trees grow? Or will you instead go to Grun, the desert planet known for being extremely rich in minerals? Everything you will ever need to know about SQ is located here, from planet listings to the list of important players; you should have no problem building your legacy in Starquest as long as you read the Wiki. Tutorials *Rules of the Server *Starting Out on StarQuest * Stealing a Ship * Contracts * Rakurian Polymer Trees Server Resources There are several resources users can take advantage of to further their StarQuest experience. *The StarQuest Home Page - Server news is posted here, so it's good to check it every once in a while. *The StarQuest Forums - Ask questions, make suggestions, and get to know the other members of the community here *Server Store - Support the server by purchasing priority, cosmetic parachutes, or any of the other EULA compliant perks. *The Official Resource Pack (Legacy Pack)- This is the new Work in Progress Official 3.0 Resource Pack. While not required to play StarQuest, it is highly recommended. *The Dynmap - This is a live map of the server. More information about how to use the Dynmap can be found here. *The StarQuest Modpack - This is a compilation of all mods acceptable on the StarQuest Server. You will need to decide where to live. Different planets offer different pros and cons. *Planets of StarQuest - A page listing all of the planets in the solar system. *Mob Distribution - Most mobs are only found on a specific planet or two. This list will help you find what planet a mob resides on. *Resource Distribution - Similar to the mob distribution, but for resources. Factions and Alliances Once you've decided which path to follow, you need to be in a town, faction, or nation. This will help you decide how to make one, and show you a map of the existing towns, factions, nations, and alliances. You can usually find a place on the forums to apply to one of those depicted on the map. *Factions - shows what a faction is and how to make one * Space Stations - details on creating a space station (currently not allowed) *Alliances - shows what an alliance is and how to make one CURRENTLY A STUB *Political Map - shows the current political status of the server, including most groups *List of Political Organizations - A comprehensive list of all Factions and Alliances Shipbuilding No matter which path you choose, and whatever profession you may become, you will need a ship. The starfighter you purchased at the shuttle station may be serviceable for awhile, but soon enough you'll want something better. Sure, you could buy a ship from someone else, but why not build it yourself? It's not hard, and it's very rewarding to fly a ship you made with your own blocky hands. *Ship Types - Different ships have different sizes, speeds, and capabilities. Learn about them here. *Basic Shipbuilding - Everything you need to know to make a bare-bones spaceship. *Advanced Shipbuilding - Adding weapons, boarding ramps, slipdrives, autopilots, and more can be found in this guide. *Ship Design Competitions - Player-driven ship design competitions. Use their entries for inspiration *Painter - Paint your ship to whatever color you want. Other Types of Building If you're building a planet-side base or home, you'll want to make life as safe and prosperous as you can. These links can help with that *Space Stations - Build your outpost in space (currently not allowed) *WorldGuard - Defend your property against those who would break it. Can also deny PvP. *Advanced Machinery - How to build everything from an automatic mining machine to self managed farms. *Elevators - Easily create your own lifts between floors in your buildings. Latest activity Category:What is the IP?